


Trust and magic

by Songbird1246



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird1246/pseuds/Songbird1246
Summary: Arthur is captured by a group of sorcerers who have grown tired of waiting for the uniting of Emrys and the once and future king and decide to take matters into there own hands they enchant Arthur to be bound to a altor in a cave  only to be released when Emrys ' completes there union' since Emrys is the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth they decided a magic tournament to be held to determine which sorcerer is powerful enough to be Emrys.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Trust and magic

Arthur awoke the first thing he noticed was that his hands where bound behind him. His head was thorbing he flet very disoriented he forced himself to try and look around and get a bearing of his surroundings. His vision was slightly blurred but he could make out he bound on some sort of large slab of concrete that he was knelling on. As his eyes began to focus he saw a dark hooded figure standing in front of him " who are you ? What is the meaning of this"

his words didn't sound right to his own hearing.

The figure looked at him he was a older man with a pale face and dark days emitted a dark aura around him and chuckled softly. " I am impressed, most can't even make out there own name under this particular distortion spell." Arthur spoke up " answer the question. !" The man clicked his fingers , Arthur sagged a little in his bindings as the loud buzzing stopped and the dizziness almost instantly vanished the figure spoke again " I am a man who would see your destiny come into manifestation young Pendragon"

As the spell lifted Athur realized he was very naked , his manhood resting on the cold hard floor his legs crossed I'm front of him. He questioned he captor again " what is the meaning of this ?" Going red trying to fight of the panic that was now threatening to overtake him in place of whatever spell he was previously under.

His captor smiled " the meaning my Liege is your destiny. Only Emrys has the power to free you of your bindings"

Arthur swollowed. " Who is Emrys!?" He was really trying to ignore how cold he was doing his best to fight threw the panic and embarrassment. /p>

The man tilted his head " your destiny. "

Arthur shouted" I am the Prince of Camelot and I demand you release me !" A ridiculous demand that was more about showing strength and his unwillingness to cower or submit then on any real belief that he would achally follow Athurs demand.

The man spoke as if talking to a child he sounded almost disappointed " as I said only Emrys can do that now . Of course our seers may have predicted you to be the once and future king a man has to prove to the people he is worthy of a title like Emrys. "

Arthur cut across already at the conclusion he was dealing with a madman. " Speck plainly"

The man shook his head " I'm going to hold a little contest the most powerful one is surely Emrys and he will release you from your bindings. "

Arthurs adrenaline was wearing off he was starting to grow shaky and more aware of the fact he's looks like he's being out on display. 

" How do you even know this Emrys will even come ? "

The man face turned into something of pity then his next words gentle as he bent down and cupped Athurs cheek I'm a gesture that was colder then the cave " fear not Emrys will come for you. The two sides of a coin will finally be one as destiny dictates"/p

Arthur was growing tired of this " what do mean ' become one ?"/p

pThe man sounded like he was tiring of the conversation as if what he was saying should be obvious to Arthur.

" One in soul shall become one in flesh "

Arthur flinched Biting black the bile that he could taste in the back of his throat. let himself give into his rage rather then his fear.

When Arthur seems to understand " you and your kind is this a you aspire too, acts of war and Sodomy? Your have so much power yet you still need to stoop to humiliate and dishonor to make you're self's satisfied"

The man face went grave " I could have let every being with magic that will surely claim they are Emrys have a turn at you until the real Emrys finally comes into Union with you but alas I have respect for a union so sacred that I will do my best do make sure it is actually Emrys. But you would do well to rembmer my respect lest it not waver "

Athur found he had a lump in his throat satisfied the elder nodded and turned heel without looking back.

Merlin was pacing up and down Gaius workshop getting very agitated , Gaius hadn't even fully walked into the door before he was ambushed by was was a familiar phrase " is he back yet ?"

Gaius sighed knowing exactly who ' he ' was.

" No Merlin he is not"

Merlins voiced raised' you should've sent for me and told me he was going"

" Merlin -" Gaius tried but couldn't get a sentence in before Merlin carried on as if he hadn't even spoken

" I'm supposed to protect him .He shouldn't have gone without me, the royal prat What if _"

Gaius yelled " Merlin! "

Merlin looked at him Gaius gave him the raised brow which always made him quite down . " Now Merlin ,Arthur has gone on many patrols and returned unscathed before you came he can manage on his own you know "

Merlin laughed" hardly. Do you know how many times I've saved his life? On patrol?! How he managed to stay alive before I came is beyond me "

Gaius interrupted " but he did. And he can do so this once "

Merlin sighed looked at his feet " maybe your right"

Gaius nodded" good. Now finish stocking the herb's"

Merlin muttered under his breath.

Gaius shouted over " what was that ?"

Merlin spoke back " nothing, Gaius absolutely nothing" he got to it but couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

Arthur must've been there for hours his teeth where starting to chatter and the fear settling in. He knew how helpless the situation was. The chain's had no lock and when he moved around to much was debating whether it was a good idea to smash his head against the rocks behind him and be done with it on his own terms the chain's tightened around him sent of a little shock , a warning , .

He sighed he couldn't lift his arms or move his legs. The shame of being unclothed settling in. They wanted him alive form what he understood of the nonsense but weather they had the sense of mind to think about things like food and water or freezing to death was another matter all together

He'd probably be tortured he thought with a shudder. If he was to be a prize to the person who was the most powerful of them all ... he shouldn't accept any food or water form them hope he'd perish ,it was a better fate then living as a play thing for a Sorcerer . Even if Camelot found him...they wouldn't be able to get him down.

Arthur felt like crying. He thought about his father ... He should hopefully name Morgana air ,She'd probably be a better monarch anyway. He thought of his knights Leon would hopefully take mantel of first knight.

He thought about Merlin. He sniffed. He selfishly wished he'd brought him with him. He hadn't seen him in a few days. He wouldn't see him again, The thought gave him more grief then expected. He knew Merlin had become something he would struggle without but thinking of him right now brought tears to his eyes. 

Thinking of his own father didn't even get him that reaction. He might stay on with Gaius or go back to Ealdor. Arthur thought about the last time he'd seen him , which depending on how long he'd been unconscious for , would be last night.

He'd put out the fire all whilst calling Arthur a prat for not being able to do such a simple task , Arthur threw his pillow out him Merlin thanked him for his generosity, then run off with the crown Princes pillow. The thought made Arthur smile despite his situation.

That was the thing about Merlin he never lost hope even in the most trying times always knowing what to say. but the thing he liked most about Merlin was the fact he didn't respect his title didn't care he was to be a king , but be wanted to serve HIM till the day he died. Although it wasn't an honer to serve a prince be had said it was an honer to serve Arthur. He was the first person that wanted to be around him not because it was expected of him or out of sense of property. He was also the first person in a long time Arthur let get close to him the real him. He sighed , tears finally falling as helplessness overtook him.


End file.
